Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet ink, a method of manufacturing an inkjet ink, an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording device.
Background Art
Since inkjet recording is advantageous as image forming method in that the process is simple and full colorization is easy, the inkjet recording has been diffusing.
In inkjet recording, images are formed on a recording medium by firing a small amount of ink upon application of a pressure generated by foams generated by heat, piezoelectric, electrostatic force, etc. to attach the ink onto the recording medium such as plain paper and coated paper for printing. The utilization of inkjet recording spreads to printers or printing for personal use or industrial use.
In the inkjet recording device, an aqueous dye ink which uses a hydrosoluble dye as a colorant is commonly used. In general, such aqueous dye inks have low weatherability and water resistance. For this reason, aqueous pigment inks, which use hydroinsoluble pigments instead of hydrosoluble dyes, have been researched.
However, the aqueous pigment ink is inferior about ejection stability and storage stability.
In addition, as the technologies for producing quality images by printers for office use are improved, the aqueous pigment ink is demanded to have a good level of image density on plain paper.
However, the aqueous pigment ink involves a problem that the image density lowers because the pigment permeates into plain paper.